


Two Flew Over the Raven's Nest

by macabre_trepidation



Series: Foxes and Kings, Swords and Things [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, people are mentioned but that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabre_trepidation/pseuds/macabre_trepidation
Summary: "There is no such thing as a coincidence, and certainly a word unheard of in a house full of psychics."This picks up a few hours after the previous story, from Blue’s POV. She's at Nino's, and a friend picks up another friend from this little town, I don't know if you've heard of it? Henrietta?





	Two Flew Over the Raven's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey...long time no see. It’s been about 3 months, and I’ve been so busy, but I promise I’ll try to write quicker since I’m not as overwhelmed as I have been!! Ly and please give me reviews in the comments that would be much appreciated <3
> 
> I feel really bad about not writing for so long so I’m pre-planning the next chapter, and the sentence summary that I have to go off of right now is in the end notes {{you can see the genius of my thought process at work ;) } it might change and be much calmer but i like to humor myself

Blue grabbed a hair tie and two clips from her dresser and pulled back her hair as she ran down the stairs. She was already late for work, and with her mom driving, she was going to be even later.

“Goodbye! We’re leaving!” Blue called through the house. She did this primarily to warn the other women in the house that she wouldn’t answer when they called her name, and partly to motivate Maura to move a little faster.

“I’m coming, Blue!” Maura answered. Success.

“Remember--the ravens are weakened!” Calla said, hazily, and Blue could guess she had just finished doing a reading for a customer over the phone, because she could smell lavender and something else burning from the other side of the house. “And the monsters crazier than you think!” Blue rolled her eyes and hopped out the door with her mother’s keys in her hand. Blue fiddled with her hair in the car mirror for a few minutes until Maura slid into the car. Maura fiddled with the rings on her hand until she finally focused her attention to the steering wheel in front of her.

“Now, where are my keys?” Maura muttered to herself. Blue looked at her knowingly and took the keys out of her pocket and inserted them into the car with one fluid motion. Maura snatched them from her hand and started the car, and began the drive to Nino’s.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

It was a slow day, and Blue was already exhausted from the previous week, not only from packing for college but from sending Adam away to his. It was an emotional time for them all, but it had hit Ronan hardest of all. He hadn’t joined any of the gang on their daily road trips to nowhere, and when they did see him all he was angrier than usual.

She sighed and leaned on the stool behind the counter but did not sit, because she knew if she sat someone would need her the second after she did so. Sure enough, two girls walked into the store right after she put her hands on the back of the stool. The two girls who had entered looked nothing alike. One was dark with short curly hair, and the other had white hair with rainbow tips. The first girl was obviously on edge and kept glancing at the white haired girl. The other girl had on a cheery smile and a bright orange shirt that matched her expression under her jean overalls. If their clothes hadn’t given them away, their varied expressions did. They obviously weren’t from Virginia. Blue tossed her head back in a silent groan and pushed herself off of the stool to greet them. She pasted a fake smile onto her face and said, “Table for two?” The girl with rainbow hair nodded.

“Yes, thank you.” She said, and Blue led them to the table nearest to the door. The girls sat in silence and waited until Blue was a decent distance away before whispering furiously to each other.

Blue couldn’t care less. She had accidentally fallen asleep at Gansey’s the night before and Blue had been running errands all day since then. Maura didn’t seem to care and nothing had happened between them besides drooling and mild kissing, but the silence between them on the car ride over felt louder than if Maura had actually been yelling at her. It didn’t take psychic powers to know that Maura was disappointed with Blue.

Blue looked over to the table. The girls seemed less tense and were only talking in a low conversational tone now, she trudged over to their table to take their order. They didn’t seem to see Blue when she got there but did lower their voices as finished their conversation while she stood there. I didn’t expect millennials to be this rude, she thought. She only caught the tail end of what the mean girl said. They stared at each other in a silent fight for about three hours, one glaring, the other half-smiling. Blue coughed to break the silence.  
“What can I get you?” she asked. They didn’t break eye contact when the meaner one answered.

“Veggie sandwich without fries.” Blue nodded, not wanting to get into their little war. Blue turned around and began to walk back in silence.

“The ravens are weakened!” the mean girl whispered fiercely.

Blue stopped.

There is no such thing as a coincidence, and certainly a word unheard of in a house full of psychics. Calla’s words repeated endlessly through her mind, screaming at her to investigate. Then Maura’s motherly tone begged her not to on her other shoulder, and told her to stop looking for trouble like she always did.

No. She didn’t care! Why would she--

“The monsters are crazier than you think!” The girl practically yelled.

Of course.

Blue turned around, giving in to the temptation of their conversation.

“Excuse me, I couldn’t help but see, um,” Blue looked at the blindingly orange shirt the other girl wore under her overalls. The big block letters said “PALMETTO STATE FOXES” and Blue’s next lie clicked in her head.”You go to Palmetto State? I have a friend who goes there. Lizzie? Oh what am I saying, it’s a huge school! You probably don’t know her!” Blue wondered if a girlish fake laugh would help her seem more believable and trustworthy.

“Um, no, sorry. I don’t know that many people at school actually.” The blonde girl admitted, looking away from her friend.

“Of course of course. Are you sure though? She’s on the, exy team I think?” She wondered if she had gone too far, but the girls’ eyes seemed to widen like they did actually know this Lizzie. “Yes! She’s on the exy team. I forget which position she plays, but she’s definitely on the team.”

The girl raised her eyebrows. “Oh yeah? Why do you ask? I think I know her.” The other girl who hadn’t talked yet shook her head at the first girl. “Dan, please,” but Dan waved her away.

Blue took a deep breath and racked her brain with an excuse. “Oh, well, I, um, I just haven’t seen her for a while, wanted to know how she was doing.” Dan nodded. “Mhm? Definitely the exy team?” she asked, and Blue nodded back. The other girl placed a hand on her arm, but Dan shrugged it off.

“That’s funny, because I’m the head captain of the Foxes, and there is no Lizzie, so who is she really and what do you want?” Blue’s mouth hung open stupidly. What are the chances… “I, -um, I--” Blue stuttered. The other girl looked at her sympathetically, but said nothing. It seemed like she wanted to know what was up as well. Once again, Blue searched the crevices of her mind for some sort of excuse that could hold their interest enough to find out who they were and what they were talking about. Palmetto, Palmetto, Palmetto, yes, she’d heard that name before, but where? Suddenly it clicked. Last week, that ice cream parlor.

“Kevin!” she blurted out. “And Neil!” The girls stared at her in shock. “I remember them! At that ice cream place in South Carolina! The tiny blonde one almost beat up my friend!” Dan whispered something urgent to the other girl and then cleared her throat. “How do you know those monsters?”

Blue snapped and pointed a finger gun at the girl. “Andrew’s the monster!”

“What?”

“What.”

“What about Andrew?”

“What about Andrew?”

Now the other girl answered. “Well, what were you going to say about them in the first place? And why did you ask the question so strangely?”

Blue choose her next words carefully, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to share the whole truth either. “Excuse me, but I overheard what you two were talking about and I realized I had heard that kind of talk before. When I had met them. They spoke fondly of you. Dan, was it? And you’re, um,” Blue closed her eyes and tried to recall the names recited quickly by the other group last week. “Allison? Renee? That’s it, right?” The girl smiled and nodded. “You look like a Renee. So, um, who are the ravens?” Blue tried to sound casual but she was practically salivating in anticipation for knowledge. Now maybe she knew how Gansey felt, only in a much much shorter span of time.

Dan, who had only just relaxed her stare at Blue, built another wall of defense in her complexion. She began to open her mouth, but by some stroke of luck, however, Renee beat her to it.

“Oh, just an opposing team of ours. You haven’t heard of them?” Blue shook her head. “Yeah, we have a bit of beef with them, to say the least.” Dan chuckled humorlessly at that. “Just a smidge.” she replied. The two girls slowly started glancing away from Blue and back to each other urgently. When it became more and more frequent as the silence stretched on longer and longer, it became evident that they weren’t going to talk anymore.

Blue wasn’t satisfied with the information she got, but she knew she had to let it go for now. She signed and thanked them and walked away from their table, repeating the conversation over in her mind over and over again. Ravens, yes, she would look them up. For the second time, Blue had that aching in her head that made her question the circumstances of their meeting. It couldn’t be an accident. Something was off. She made a mental note to tell the group about the strange encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: When Blue mentioned “Kevin Nicky and the tiny blonde one” to Dan and she asked about “those monsters” she was mostly referring to Andrew and Aaron and Kevin a little bit, she would never disrespect Nicky because who in their right mind would?
> 
> Summary of Part 4: Much Ado About Everything - (CHAOTIC SETTING) Scene opens up like a fuckin conspiracy ghostbusters episode with the gansey in monmouth running around pinning pictures of the foxes and ravens all around, papers flying everywhere, 3 empty boxes of pizza and a fourth on the way, henry is crying in a corner, Gansey hasn’t slept for days and neither has anyone else. ENJOY!


End file.
